x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Volume 1 8
Characters Featured Characters: *Charles Xavier *X-Men **Cyclops **Marvel Girl **Angel **Beast **Iceman Villains: *Unus the Untouchable *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants **Mastermind Other Characters: *Maxie, Unus' trainer *Unnamed bank robbers *Tommy, a boy *Unnamed father of Tommy *Wrestling spectators Synopsis Cyclops watches over the X-Men's latest training session. He helps Iceman to develop his powers including making his body colder, which in turn makes him appear more icy and transparent rather than a snowman. Following the tough workouts, Cyclops gives the group the rest of the day off. Jean tries to convince Cyclops to spend the rest of the afternoon with them, but he refuses saying that he has too much work to do. From her thoughts, it becomes obvious that Jean has fallen in love with Scott. Heading for the coffee shop where they met Zelda, Hank and Bobby come across a child that is in danger of falling off a roof. Without any time to change into costume, Hank climbs up the side of the building and rescues the child. When he reaches the ground again, he and Bobby are attacked by the onlooking mob, which is angered that there was a mutant hiding among them. Hank and Bobby are able to escape and head back to the mansion. Infuriated, Hank tells Scott that he is quitting the X-Men. Scott does not know what to do, so he contacts Professor Xavier. Professor Xavier tells him that he cannot do anything about it, and continues on his quest to find Lucifer. A week later, Hank has established himself as a pro wrestler. His latest opponent is a man that goes by the name of Unus, the Untouchable. Hank tries to attack Unus, but every time he attempts to strike the man, he is stopped by an invisible forcefield. Hank suddenly recognizes Mastermind in the audience then realizes that the two men somehow know each other. After the fight Mastermind heads into Unus' locker room. Unus inquires whether he can join the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants yet. Mastermind informs him that due to the failures of Namor and the Blob recently, Unus must prove his loyalty before receiving membership. He informs Unus that he must find or even defeat one of the X-Men. Unus has no idea how to find the X-Men so he decides to rob a bank. Coincidentally, the X-Men are nearby so Unus gets his chance to prove himself. The four X-Men are unable to figure out how to fight a man that they cannot touch. Unus grabs Angel who tries to fly off. Unus is able to hold onto him knowing that the X-Men are not killers. Angel eventually sets Unus down on a nearby rooftop. The X-Men return to the mansion to try and figure out how to defeat Unus, and find Beast in the lab working on a strange device. Beast informs them that the device is designed to increase Unus' powers, so the X-Men attack him believing that he has joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Beast tries to explain his strategy but the others won't listen, so he grabs his device and jumps out the window. At the gym, Beast uses the device on Unus causing his powers to increase. The X-Men arrive at the gym and find that Unus' has already been given increased powers. At first he is very pleased with his stronger powers, but quickly realizes that he can no longer control them. He quickly learns that he cannot touch anything, including food and the telephone to call Magneto and Mastermind. Beast makes a deal with Unus to reverse the device's effects as long as he does not join the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Unus agrees and returns to his wrestling career after being treated, and Beast returns to being a member of the X-Men. Credits Written by: Stan Lee Drawn by: Jack Kirby Inked by: Chic Stone Lettered by: Sam Rosen. Trivia *Refers to X-Men #7 in regards to Magneto's disappointment in the Blob. *Marvel Girl changes her mask back to her original one. *Issue offers a full-page pin-up of the Beast, by Jack Kirby, Chic Stone and Sam Rosen. *The Beast temporarily leaves the team to become a wrestler. His pseudonym is "The Beast". *Cyclops' last name is misspelled as "Sommers". *Cyclops calls the Angel "Bobby" mistakenly Category:X-Men (Volume 1)